Guise at Me Differently, GrayLu version
by heAtHcLiFF65
Summary: A sequel to my first FanFic, Guise at Me differently. What happened after Hibiki left? Gray takes over. Its a day off, so Gray comes to Lucy's house. Thinking of what happens in the magazine stand days ago, Lucy comes home and sees him doing his favorite pastime. GrayLu. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me.


Guise at Me Differently, GrayLu Version

**(A.N. sorry... like the first one, it's all character POV, no narrations. I don't own Fairy Tail!)**

Gray's POV

Now, I'm wishing to see Lucy. I don't know why I'm drawn to her. But for some reason, when she bumped into me, junior was hard. It's everyone's day off in Fairy Tail today. No one's there. So I wanna come to her house. And if she'd give me a chance, maybe I can cum in her house. Wait, did I say…? Okay, I admit it, I'm in lust with her.

Okay, I'll just barge in like we always do. Its natural, she might have already gotten used to it.

Lucy's POV

The magazine store is closed. Maybe Gray took the whole day off too. Oh well, that's life. Guess I'll just go home then.

Gray, in Lucy's house

She's not home either. Oh shit, it's boring here. I've read that manuscript a thousand times. Well then. The bathroom may be a good spot to release some sticky stuff. I walked to the bathroom and undressed. No, wait scratch that. I'm already naked. Okay, so I closed my eyes, enjoying the warm temperature in the room, and jerked off. No one will know I masturbated here.

Lucy in her front door

"I'M HOME!" I shouted to no one in particular. I'm tired from walking around in circles. But still I decided to wash some clothes. I picked up the laundry basket. Something dropped out. Is that Gray's boxers? Well, he might have left it after that messy drunk party we had. Sniff, sniff. Oooh. His musky scent reaches up to his bad boy! Mmm. MMM! So hot! Well then, let's go wash some clothes! I opened the door, and I got an ENORMOUS surprise. Gray's jerking off in my bathtub! So hot! Wait, I need him to see that I'm not feeling good. I need to play hard to get!

"Hey,you! Braggart! What do you think you're doing in my bathtub?!"

"Uhhh… Jerking off?"

"Well, don't be so smiley about it! Getting in naked in people's houses is bad enough, then you masturbate in my bathtub?! You think I'm happy?!"

"It's not like you don't do it anyway."

I blushed furiously.

"At least I do it in my house!"

"And in Erza's house, Levy's, Cana's and Natsu's."

"In Natsu's house… I only did that because he told me to get ready… for sex…"

"And that's exactly what were gonna do Lucy."

"Excuse me? Would you mind repeating that Gray?"

"I'm asking you to have sex with me, Lucy."

"Are you serious, Gray?"

"Dixie Chicks serious, Lucy."

"Good, because I'll be processing that request."

Gray's POV

"Good, because I'll be processing that request."

Hmmm. Here it is, the moment I touch Lucy's body.

She undressed and walked into the bathtub. My eyes widened and I continued jerking off. She smiled and sat on my lounging leg. I smirked at her. She held my hand and I stopped masturbating. She bends and licks my tip.

"Let me get that for you."

She uses her hands and pumps my shaft up and down. After maybe 23 pumps I started to rise. She opens her mouth and she caught my cum and swallowed it sexily. She sat up and puts my finger in her pussy. She moans like a bitch in heat. I started going faster and she moaned even a louder.

"Gray… Full…uh…bus…awww…te…rrr! Mooo…reee…"

I added a second finger. She moans even louder, much to my excitement.

"Ice…brai…nn… I want y….ou..uu… in…side…me….NOW!"

You asked for it, Lucy.

I positioned my cock in her hole and kissed her deeply. She moaned during our kiss. I put my cock inside her. She moaned triumphantly and started bouncing. She turned around and played with my balls. She then pulls one hair which caused me to close my eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"..fu…hunnn…"

I licked her asshole and fondled her breasts. She turns around again and licked my right nipple while pinching the left one. I sat up and licked her neck. She bit my nipple when I bit her neck.

"You…idi..ot…"

She wandered my body with her right hand and fingered my ass. She let go of my left nipple and reached out for a dildo.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She inserted the dildo in my ass, and I shrieked. She laughed at me and pulled the dildo in and out.

"I'll make you fell how it's like to be penetrated…"

Then I slowed down. I'm gonna cum. Lucy's pussy got tighter too. We came together and we fainted on her bathtub. I turned on the water and we kissed passionately.

"You're such a whore, Lucy…"

" What are you talking about? It's not my fault that you're hot, Gray."

"I mean, you were fucked several times already… Natsu, you do it regularly… maybe once a week. I know what you did with Laxus too, just to persuade him not to leave Tenroujima yet. I also know what you did with Elfman, in the spa… Also with Loke… and Gajeel when you were on Phantom, Lyon, too… Hibiki, three nights straight and me…"

"Are you spying on me?"

"Yes, Lucy, I am."

"Ready for round two, Gray?"

**"Sure." **


End file.
